


偷窥者-九月

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 9月 酒店透明浴室恋足 哭泣癖 透明浴室自己玩 鞭打
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 1





	偷窥者-九月

**Author's Note:**

> 9月 酒店透明浴室
> 
> 恋足 哭泣癖 透明浴室自己玩 鞭打

水滴密集的落在地上飞溅开来，高温的水珠触碰到皮肤的瞬间就向四周逃窜。这个酒店的浴室是透明玻璃的，开冷水的时候外面的人能将浴室内的景象一览无余，开了热水，热气扑在浴室的玻璃上，就模模糊糊摊开一片人影，从床上看过去像隔了一层薄雾，里面的人一举一动满是诱惑。

朴珍荣站在淋浴花洒下，任流水打湿头发滑过脸颊，他空不出手摸去脸上眼旁的水滴，他也不被允许做除抚慰自己之外的动作。那个男人就坐在几步不远的床上，也许斜靠在床头，也许两手向后撑着，朴珍荣闭着眼睛看不见那人的动作，但脑海里总能浮现他恶劣的笑和眼上性感的双痣，还有那些令人脸红耳赤的荤话，只能咬着内唇肉持续抚慰着分身，想着隔着水雾男人也看不真切，加快了手里的动作。

他的手指圈成圈上下套弄着柱身，起先用来润滑的沐浴露已经被水冲掉了不少，只留了少量细密的泡沫被手指撸到根部。朴珍荣能清楚的感受到手下凸起的青筋和指背蹭过的冠状沟，指腹偶尔拂过铃口也让他微微战栗，他想把这当做一次普通的自慰，但浴室外头的男人总要彰显一下自己的存在感。

“玩玩你的小奶头，它们都立起来了。”

林在范的声音远远的飘过来，穿过玻璃钻进水流间的缝隙摇晃着朴珍荣的脑子，还差一点他就可以暗示自己房间里只有自己一个人，结果偏到快要释放的时候这个恶劣的男人才提出要求，让人羞恼。

“它们颜色很浅，算不上艳丽但很漂亮，立起来颤颤巍巍的，按回胸脯的时候又舍不得我很快弹回来。每次玩你乳尖的时候你都会把头歪向一边，明明舒服到呼吸都不稳了还忍，真是可爱。”

“用手指揉揉它，它都硬的发痒了。”

朴珍荣听话的用食指和拇指捏住乳尖，它们已经被热水熏得柔软了点，但一经触碰，酥酥麻麻的痒还是顷刻攻略他的大脑，不等林在范的下一步指示，朴珍荣指尖绕着乳晕又掐又捏的，痛痒和快感一同袭来，让他下身的动作毫无章法的加快，炽热的阴茎被包裹在手掌里撸动，因为幅度过大掌心偶尔擦过龟头，指节也时不时抵上会阴，接连不断的双重刺激让朴珍荣很快缴械，弓着身体射在了玻璃门上。

双腿因为涌下的热流有些发软，朴珍荣只能伸手撑住墙壁以防自己倒下去，他的脑袋还很涨，过度的呼吸让胸腔的轰鸣声仿佛响在耳边，正当他移动脚步想要用热水冲去浊液的时候，阀门被关掉了。

林在范不知什么时候不再满足于做一个观众推开门走了进来，他一手按停了热水，一手揽着朴珍荣的腰，将他还混着汗液水珠的背脊贴紧自己赤裸的胸膛。他们的身高相差无几，林在范把脑袋搁上朴珍荣肩膀，鼻尖蹭着将那湿漉漉的发丝拨到一边抵着侧颈。鼻息扫过朴珍荣的锁骨，让他不自觉的挪了挪步子想离得远一点，还只是摆出了要动的姿态，就被林在范牢牢圈住腰腹拉得更紧了些。

“今天结束的太快了，后面都还没玩呢，就这么想受罚吗？”

朴珍荣还没反应过来就被林在范拦腰抱起走出来浴室，突然悬空的恐惧让他控制不住地挣扎起来，一脚揣在了林在范的大腿上。

他很快被甩在了床上，奇怪的是林在范并没有立刻压上来，反而只是揉了揉大腿，在床尾蹲了下来，看着他笑了。

朴珍荣撑起上半身，光裸的背悬空挨不到布料有些没安全感，又被他诡异的眼神盯得发毛，下意识的撑着床往后退，才往后退了一步就被林在范抓住脚踝陷入被动。

朴珍荣的脚特别好看，瘦且窄，脚背倾斜的角度完美，足弓也恰到好处，因为不常晒太阳而显出病态的青白，脚趾倒是红润可爱，或许因为身体虚弱，朴珍荣的脚底凉凉的，贴在皮肤上很舒服。

林在范抓住朴珍荣的脚踝将他拖近了些，俯身低头用垂下的发丝搔过脚背，一口含住了朴珍荣的大脚趾。微凉的脚趾进入温热的口腔一下子很难适应，打在脚背的呼吸也隐约有些痒，像被香草拂过似有似无的。他忍不住想抽回脚，却被林在范攥的更紧。

他吐出脚趾，伸出舌头舔过一个个圆润的指腹。他一直很喜欢朴珍荣的脚，朴珍荣在房间里走动不喜欢穿拖鞋和袜子，裸足搭在茶几上，沙发上的时候，林在范总想穿过监视器去舔一舔。修长漂亮的足尖，和蜷缩起来圆润可爱的脚趾，兼性感与纯情一体，林在范总是更偏爱些。

他顺着足尖舔到脚背的青筋，又咬了一口踝骨吮吸到小腿肚，动作轻柔小心，好像捧着什么珍宝，那鼻息也跟着一路向上飘到腿根，直到朴珍荣紧闭眼睛颤抖着偏过头他才放下。

林在范贴着朴珍荣的身体爬上床，按住了他攥住床单的手，那腕子细了，更脆弱了，看起来很不经打。他一路向上与朴珍荣额头相抵，就在朴珍荣以为他要亲下来的时候错开了脸颊绕到了一边。

紧接着是抽开抽屉的声音和男人带着笑意恶劣的话语。

“别这么期待，先受罚，再挨肏。”

林在范直起身子跪在床上，手上拿着一条调教马鞭，细长的鞭杆上是双层的牛皮鞭头，弯曲着抵在床上看上去很柔软。他身边的床铺上还散落着摆放了两条不同长短的散鞭，朴珍荣看着它们不由自主吞了口口水，后悔应了林在范的约，那该死的录像放出去就放出去好了，大不了换个地方重新生活。

不过这也是心里想的，现实里的朴珍荣还是乖乖听话翻过身趴在床上，甚至不用林在范提醒就撅起了屁股，一副乖巧受罚的样子很是受用。

“准备好了？”

不等朴珍荣回答，第一下鞭子就打在了腿根，把被舔硬了的阴茎抽地战战兢兢。

马鞭打在腿上的痛感不算太剧烈，只集中在与柔软皮革接触的那一小块皮肤上，碰到的瞬间像闪电，往后就刺刺的像有蚂蚁在啃咬，要过几分钟才能感受到肿胀和发热。林在范专挑同一个位置打，在密集的挥鞭下腿根很快微微肿起，挨着臀部像红润的蜜桃。

他该庆幸林在范拿的是30厘米的调教鞭而不是更长的惩戒鞭，那种打起来更痛，能发挥百分之一百五十的力度，留下的也不会只是红肿和突起了，还会混着刮痕和血丝，消了肿也会在皮肤上多停留几天。

小巧的鞭头造成的受伤面积其实并不大，林在范留了力气，即使集中挥在一起，痛感也很快被麻木平息，甚至又带出快感来，让朴珍荣身前的性器又按捺不住吐出前液来。

林在范不会错过他任何一个动作，看朴珍荣貌似上了瘾，立刻换了长散鞭抽打。第一下抽在了马鞭伤上，原本已经麻木甚至发痒的地方瞬间被激起新的疼痛，这痛感更强烈，迅速的扩散开去，一片都火辣辣的。朴珍荣被痛的愣了愣，等到第二下的时候才想反抗，却被林在范一把按住肩胛在腰上又抽了一鞭子。

散鞭用轻了是调教，用重了就是惩罚，甚至是sp的第一选择。一触碰到皮肤，每一条鞭子都能激起痛感，疼痛面积大，痛感也强烈，鞭子越长越痛，林在范那两抽似乎是带着空气推波助澜的力度，一下涌进受处，尖锐地痛钻进身体伸出引发全身共鸣，痛地朴珍荣龇牙咧嘴，下意识的想逃离。

朴珍荣没被抽两下眼泪就下来了，在挣扎的过程中落在枕头上，凌乱的东甩一滴西甩一滴。他是真的受不了了，林在范专挑肉多的地方抽，每抽一下都能激起肉浪，就算打在别的地方，一鞭子下去周围的皮肤也被波及，没被直接碰到，但光是晃动就很痛了。他长这么大，上幼儿园之后就没被打过屁股，现在却被人按在床上抽，如果真的只是单纯的痛他倒还能理直气壮地哭闹，但剧痛也没被抽萎才是最委屈的点，他似乎有点喜欢这种感觉，就只能发出细碎的抽噎，顺便夹带几句粘稠的求饶。

最好的结果是林在范换短鞭子继续，没想到林在范突然停了下来，将鞭子一扔压了下来，双手揉捏着肿成桃子的臀瓣，探了手指在股缝里徘徊，拂过尾椎滑到穴口刺了进去。他忍了太久，不等朴珍荣适应就破开肠肉挤进甬道，享受软肉的吮吸挤压，感受朴珍荣内里的炽热。

林在范从见到朴珍荣的第一眼起，就想把这个衣着整齐的温润男子关起来不让任何人接触，想把他压在身下狠狠地贯穿，最好做到穴口和大腿都合不拢的状态，每一滴精液和泪水都是被他操出来的。他喜欢看朴珍荣流泪，特别是在他身下流泪，越哭他就越兴奋，操的越狠就越哭，想把那些泪水都用舌尖舔干净，或者任凭它们流过锁骨在奶尖干涸，听着朴珍荣粘腻的哭腔，看那隐秘的穴口吞吐着自己的粗大而变得深红。他如愿以偿的咬住了朴珍荣的命脉，成了唯一一个能把他肏出眼泪的人，朴珍荣哭的越厉害，就越是能证实他的存在。

林在范粗暴的捏着红肿的臀肉，用力的进出。因为充血而变成深红的穴紧紧箍着粗大的性器，摩擦产生的快感与痛觉像火一样从下至上把他烧了个遍。朴珍荣哭的上气不接下气，只能流着泪默默喘气，被蹭过敏感点的时候像被卡住气管一样发出嘶嘶的气音，更加激起了林在范暴虐的对待，拉起腰狠狠的再肏进去。

朴珍荣醒来的时候林在范已经不在房间里了，他连翻身的力气也没有，但能清楚地感觉到身后的伤口处清凉的感觉，大抵是林在范还有点良心给他上过药了，他颓然的躺在床上脑袋一片空白，不知道这样的日子还要持续多久。他望着玻璃门上被擦试过仍然留了痕迹的印子发起呆来，缓缓调整呼吸又把自己埋进被子里。

怎么办，再这样下去，他真的会妥协的。


End file.
